Talk:Feca/Intelligence
Revamped Page by User:Telkoth Now, THAT is interesting. It is exactly what I had in mind when I started reorganizing builds long ago. More recently, I and Galrauch started renaming builds to make things clearer. And I have been fine-tuning the names to reflect the following hierarchy: * Feca: general page on Fecas * Feca/Intelligence: general page on Intelligence-based Fecas * Feca/Intelligence/1, etc. : specific Feca Intelligence builds This is going to simplify the whole move of build creation, make builds easier to read and to compare, significantly reduce redundant discussions, etc. Also, to facilitate maintenance of builds, we have been recently implementing a new template ( ) that, when fully implemented, will allow listing builds on their respective subpages (eg. all Feca Intelligence-based builds on the Feca/Intelligence page) automatically through a DPL table. This template and its parameters will offer flexibility in such listings. Including the possibility of NOT listing builds until they have been evaluated. But the evaluation procedure has not been decided upon yet. We needed a subpage such as Feca/Intelligence with sufficient interest among recent users to test this global approach. We now have one. I suggest we start implementing the DPL table here and discuss it, in particular its parameters and their use. I'll do so IF I get support from the community. --Lirielle 09:29, 4 December 2008 (UTC) The spell Lightning Strike? I was just wondering, would the spell Lightning Strike be any good on this kinda build? Feca's seems to get sorrounded quickly, and dammaging would be good.. just need someone to confirm my thought. :) -- 23:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Tja-two :Well, my Lightning Strike is... rather dreadful. Generally low damage. Keep it at level 1, you need the spell capital for other spells, but it's useful to have for hitting something behind a tree, or for multiple targets. Superseded by Burning Glyph, of course. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:36, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say even Aggressive Glyph does better than Lightning Strike, given the much lower AP cost, duration of glyph, and flexibility of placement :P - Telkoth (talk) 09:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) "Spell Guide To Level 101" section should this be moved into a "specific build" page? - Telkoth (talk) 09:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :the "spell guide" seems to be getting edited a bit by people with their own ideas. it really does seem like a specific spell leveling guide should be on a specific guild page, rather than the build overview, but I don't know if that's the "right thing to do"/if people will just create another "spell guide" section. some kind of clarification on what should/shouldn't be on these build pages vs. specific build pages would be nice to know. :- Telkoth (talk) 10:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Prettytable Every time I try to add or edit something in the prettytable source code, it goes all wacky. So I'll leave it as is. Kinda wanted to add Gravitational Glyph and Glyph of Repulsion to the prettytable, but it's not that important. Masive 13:39, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :The 'visual editor' uses a slightly different syntax in the way it builds and edits tables, compared to the layout that has become the standard for manual edits. i.e. Where the software has all cells on new lines and only uses a single | as separator, the somewhat more readable human version has the entire row on one line, but needs || to denote a new cell. Sometimes when you try to edit an existing more basic table in the visual editor, the editor mucks up the spacing because of that. Fortunately, there is a limit set on that, so it _usually_ refuses to allow edits to complex tables in anything other than the 'source editor'. Anyway, if there is more info you want to add to a particular table, you could simply add it directly underneath with a note requesting it to be edited in. I'm sure one of us could get it in place for you within the day. --Keij (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2016 (UTC)